The design and manufacturing of complex products results in an immense amount of documentation generated by numerous different individuals involved in different phases of the design and manufacturing process. For example, several different departments and/or different entities each with multiple engineers may be engaged in different aspects in the design and manufacture of a single overall product. The coordination and integration of all the documentation generated and the efforts of so many individuals to ensure an efficient and high quality product is a daunting task.
Often times, platforms for structuring and/or organizing the documentation generated during the development of the product are not established during the planning stages of the development of the product so that any type of coordination of efforts during the development of the product is difficult to accomplish. Further, any change to and/or addition of a technical detail in any phase of the process regardless of the complexity of the change has a ripple effect on other aspects of development of the product. Unless this change is adequately accounted for and flowed down to the other aspects impacted by the change, other issues may result causing significant complication and increased cost in the design and manufacture of the product. Thus, the integration of documentation into a comprehensive integrated technical data package is instrumental to ensure an efficient and high quality production of the product.